Happy/Galeria
' Happy prof.png Happyegg.JPG Young Happy Avatar.jpg Happy Anime S2.png Happy Green Mark.PNG Happy_weiter.jpg Happy edolas.jpg Happy OVA 2.JPG Team Natsu 02.jpg happysensei2.JPG fisshing.JPG Happy attack.jpg Happy in bath.jpg Untitled-2.jpg Happy 02.jpg Lucy and happy.jpg Happy fishing.png Happy with fungus on your head.png Episode_9_-_The_Alive_Monsters.jpg Episode_9_-_Makarov_makes_the_villagers_promise.jpg Happy345.png Happy212.jpg Happy123.jpg Happy reaction.jpg Baked Happy.jpg Happy12.jpg Light Team.jpg Little Happy.jpg Happy rescue Lucy.jpg Natsu, Lucy, and Happy running from Rune Knights.png Natsu and Happy searching for Macao.png Team Natsu treating Macao.png Episode 3 - Kaby and his wife with Team Natsu.png Episode 3 - Kaby raised the reward .png Happy's maths.jpg Lemme read.PNG Happy strikes Everlue.JPG Ebi.jpg Happy and Lucy watches Gray and Natsu's fight.jpg Happy tries to remeber.jpg Too cute to be harmed.PNG Lucy's begging Happy for forgivness.jpg Happy about Erza's punishment.jpg Lullaby doesn't work.jpg Yes Happy eats it.jpg Happy with S-class request.jpg Cursed Island.jpg Gray found Natsu and Lucy.jpg Happy and Lucy inside Horologium.jpg Virgo makes a trap.png Happy grabbed by Erza.jpg Fairy Tail panicking after Changeling's effects.jpg Destroy the Moon.jpg Erza after finding Lucy's underwear.jpg Happy and Natsu saw Lucy cring.jpg FairyTailAttack.jpg Happy Fight!.jpg Happy fish fight.jpg Lucy and Happy are blown away by Gajeel and Natsu's Roar.jpg Happy cries, when he saw Natsu is loosing.jpg Happy copies Lucy.jpg Happy cryes.jpg Happy and Plue sleep.jpg Lucy with Happy and Crux.png Happy liiike Loke.jpg Happy beats Wally.jpg You wanna fish.jpg You like him.jpg Happy destroys a lacrima.jpg Natsu and Happy on Fantasia parade.jpg Happy and Bixlow.jpg Happy falls in love.jpg Happy in love.jpg Beaten happy.jpg Members of Oracion Seis are going t find Nirvana.png Ice Happy.jpg Zero_defeats_Happy_and_Lucy.png Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Jura Neekis & Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Rune Knights.jpg Reedus and the other shocked when they see Lissana.jpg Sick Lucy.png Episode 75 - Happy finds Jet sleeping.jpg Sleepover.jpg Happy attack rune knight.jpg Daphne tells Wendy that Gray is on her side.png Reaction when they saw Lucy Ashley.jpg Louen (Anime).jpg Louen.png Episode_83_-_Explanation_to_the_Exceeds'_initial_mission.jpg Happy and Charle figure out their Mission.png Happy says that he is a FT mage not a puppet.jpg Happy and Charle - flying once again.jpg Happy hits Erza Scarlet.jpg Happy covers Carla.jpg Max_speed_attack.jpg Natsu and Happy team up for S-Class Trial.jpg Happy thinks Natsu is dead.JPG Scary Happy.jpg Gildarts beat little Natsu.jpg Happy with lots of Natsus.jpg Natsu and co surrounded by GH members.jpg Episode 1 - Natsu & Happy's realization.jpg S-class_waiting_for_FT_ship.jpg Happy_vs_members_of_GH.jpg Happy about to be cooked.JPG Team Natsu deciding on what to do.JPG Angry or lucky.JPG Happy with wings.jpg Happy uses his Max Speed to catch Eligor.jpg Wendy_tries_to_heal_Natsu.jpg Team_Natsu_remade.JPG Episode_109_-_Happy_steals_Mr._Cursey.jpg Happy's having fun.jpg Team Natsu's Reaction.jpg Reaction to Lisanna.jpg Lucy Tells Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy about Lullaby.jpg Carla tells the truth about Edolas.jpg Wendy and Natsu filght throught Edolas.jpg Episode_110_-_Natsu_being_pulled_out_of_a_boulder.jpg TN rea on NG.jpg Magnolia Harvest information cart.jpg Lucy and Happy arrive.JPG Episode 110 - Lucy chasing Happy.JPG Carla informs about casualties.jpg Team_heads_out.JPG Episode 112 - Bluenote punishes Happy.PNG Fairy Tail's Basement.jpg Happy cries after Natsu.jpg Fairy Tail Lends Erza a Hand.jpg Team Natsu arrives at the airship.jpg Pantherlily's scared.png Angry Lily.jpg Super Angry Happy.jpg Happy angry at Pantherlily.jpg The Heart of Hades.jpg Episode 120 - Cats destroying the Grimmoire Heart.png Episode 122 - Makarov Charges.PNG Episode 122 - Let's Join Hands.PNG Tenrou Team returns.jpg 124 - Older Exceeds.PNG Party at Fairy Tail.PNG 124 - Posing to be painted.png Episode 124 - Natsu and Happy desperate.PNG Fairy Tail Mages dancing.png Fairy Tail practising social dance.jpg Natsu and Lucy dance.jpg Reaction on JBG Attack.jpg Happy at OVA 3.jpg Hilda at OVA 3.JPG Michell's tears.jpg Happy aids Natsu.png Happy worried about Natsu.png Happy steps on Natsu.png Dan's Magic effect on Natsu.PNG Happy pats tiny Natsu.png Traveling Companions.PNG Team Natsu at the desert.png Lucy hides in Horologium.png Tiny Sagittarius tries to help Lucy.png The Attack of The 50 Feet Happy.PNG Imaginary Wedding.jpg LucysCharmsFinallyWorked.png Byro_Cracy_appears_before_Natsu's_Group.png Michelle worried about Romeo-kun's future.png Ep 139 - Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy.jpg Angry Happy's speech.png Michelle watching FT vs Byro.png Exceed listen to Lucy.png Team Exceed.png Team Exceed meets up with Sammy.png Team Fairy Tail and Ichiya aboard Christina.png Everyone except Erza is influenced by Real Nightmare.png Lily and Happy talk.png Carla and Happy at the beach.png FT members in Celestial World.png FT members after coming from Celestial World.png FT_member_came_to_destroyed_bridge.png Happy and Carla safe.PNG Happy_makes_fun_of_Erza.png Erza_kicks_Happy_in_the_sky.png Episode 155 - Team Natsu arrives at Crocus.png Happy sees other Exceeds.png Lector and Frosch make fun of Happy.png Romeo wanted to participate.png Lisanna_and_Happy_finds_Wendy_and_Carl.png FT members cheers for Team A.png Happy and Lily in the stands.png Celebrating their defeat.png Yukino visits Lucy.png Minerva captures Happy.png Natsu takes Happy.png Cheering Over Victory over RT.png Happy is happy.png Droy and Jet dodging barrel surfing.png In the infirmary.png Fairy Tail's reaction to Nichiya.png Happy's and Lily's surprise.png Eclair is given food.png Fairy Tail stops Eclair.png Lucy protects the others.png Eclair and Natsu looking for the temple.png Chase captures Eclair.png FT DVD01.jpg New_Opening_-_Happy.jpg Lucy_and_Celstial_spirits.jpg Opening_9.JPG Fairy Tail cheering squad.png 800px-Team_Natsu_from_OVA_opening.jpg happyandnatsu.JPG All Known Spirits So Far.jpg Happy and Carla.JPG Cute Happy and Carla.JPG Natsu and Happy.png Preview for Ep 100.JPG Preview for Ep 99.JPG Preview for Ep 87.JPG Happy_and_Carla_on_advertscreen.jpg Ending 12.jpg Ending 12.jpg ' ' Lucy Summons Aquarius.png Natsu and New Born Happy.png Natsu and Happy eating.jpg 17 - Natsu and Happy catches up to Erigor.jpg 24- Chain of Command.png Happy Looking for Bobo.png 27- Chase.png 47-Punishment.png Happy carrying Lucy to safety.png Natsu after etherion.jpg Fairy Tail members partying.jpg 70-Dragon.png Team Natsu shocked hearing Lucy dissappearance.png 71-Pillow Fight.png Team Natsu arrives.jpg Laxus and Natsu.jpg 133 - Cat's Love.jpg The group to the rescue.jpg 148 - Happy saves Natsu.jpg 167 - Carla leaves Happy.jpg 176 - Happy and Carla walking through Extalia.jpg 176 - We are not your puppets.jpg Running.jpg Fired up.jpg Lucy_On_fire.jpg Natsu and co promising to win.jpg Natsu and the others see their injured nakama.jpg Happy and Natsu desperate.PNG Surpassing Max Speed.jpg Party After Seven Years.jpg Starstruck by the Time Difference.jpg Exceed surprised by Exceed.PNG Suddenly Mavis.jpg Happy and Lily Standing on Stand.jpg Human happy.PNG Happy into Lucy.jpg Post First Day Party.jpg Interior Sun Bar.jpg The Guild's reaction.png Natsu and happy asleep.jpg Yukino Having Business With Lucy.jpg Cheering Over Victory over RT.jpg Wine Barrel Surfing.png Cardboard Posing.jpg King of RZL Hill.jpg Gathering at the Infirmary.jpg Fairy Tail's reaction to the Bunny's identity.png Reaction to Rabbit is Nichiya.jpg Happy and Lily Happy their Partners are okay.jpg Exceed Trio Shocked by Dragon Bones.jpg Zirconis Laughing At Scared Explorer.jpg Exceed Trio Realizing Acnologia Was Human.jpg Dalton Introducing FT the Castle Door.jpg Second Team Sneaks In.jpg Trap Floor Activate.jpg Sneak Attack From Behind.jpg Fated Reunion Of Rescue Team.jpg Rescue Team Looking For Exit.jpg Future Lucy Fainting.jpg Rescue Team The Lost Lambs.jpg Future Lucy Waking Up.jpg Lucy not feeling well.png The cat goes to hunt.png Gray sets a bottle on the floor.png Natsu and Happy apologize to Lucy.png Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's house again.png Happy's enthusiasm.jpg Happy spits out the Hane-Sakana.jpg Lucy_and_Happy_runs_from_rats.png Lucy_forget_about_her_keys.png Lucy_left_by_Happy.png Short_Christmas_Story.jpg 50th Anniversary FT.jpg Saving Natsu from Rocks.jpg WSM FT Poster.jpg Exceeds and FT Cheerleading Squad.jpg Movie Casts Promotion.jpg Team Natsu (Fantasia) 01.png Team Natsu (Fantasia) 04.png Team Natsu (Fantasia) 02 small.jpg Volume 1 Index Image.PNG Cover 24.jpg Happy's Little Job 2 Cover.png Character Slider no 2.jpg Teams Participating 1.jpg Cover 271.jpg Volume31cover.jpg Volume33cover.jpg Volume33AlternativeCover.jpg Cover 278.jpg Cover 279.jpg Cover 280.jpg Cover 287.jpg Cover 291.jpg Cover 293.jpg Cover 295.jpg Cover 318.jpg Cover 322.png Happy's Little Job Cover.PNG Happy's Little Job 3 Cover.png Happy's Little Job 5 Cover.png ' Kategoria:Galeria Kategoria:Grafika Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Grafiki Kategoria:Obrazy: Happy Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Postacie